What We Become/Issue 34
Adam began to pace back and forth in the parking lot. The eerily quiet night spoke volumes. He knew it was a matter of time before something happened again. He looked up at the shattered windows and all the bullet holes in the balcony and wall of the front of the hotel. Anyone who had a room in front moved to the back in case they came back. Adam began his pacing again. "You should stop pacing before you pass out again" came Morgan's voice. Adam turned to see the grinning Morgan as he walked out the hotel carrying an assault rifle. "Haha, very funny" Adam replied sarcastically. "Heh, you know me. Funniest guy there is..." Morgan trailed off. Morgan had wanted to be a comedian but ended up running a hotel for a living. To say the least, Morgan's humor was a bit over the top. Adam walked over to a car and leaned against it and Morgan did the same beside him. "Yeah funny guy..that's why you ended up running this hotel right?" Adam asked. It was Adam's turn to grin and he was loving every minute of Morgan's scowl. "Fuck off" came Morgan's sarcastic reply. "So anyways, why are we camped against this car against the wall?" "The wall isn't that high as it is, the last thing we need is for them to get an aerial view from another building and see us if they come back. I want to be ready. Prepared. Surprise them" Adam replied. "Makes sense" ''' '''The two turn to see Tyler, Kenneth, James, Harold, Melanie and Alice come outside. Alice had recently taken up gun training with Harold and had decided to join them in their fight against Dwight's group at Harold's bidding of course. Melanie sat down beside Adam and kissed him. Adam looked up at Kenneth. "How's Jack been doing?" Adam asks. "Just great. His shoulder is still a bit sore but he's doing great. Playing with his toys already too" Kenneth replies, breathing out a sigh of relief as he says this. Everyone smiles at this but then they hear foot steps outside. Everyone jumps behind a car and they prepare their guns. The sounds of twigs snapping and large grass being ruffled can be heard as they inch closer to the hotel. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank could feel his heart beating at a fast rate. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. He had managed to convince Dwight to let him take a stationary position with Samuel. The two brothers focused their guns from an office building across from the hotel. They couldn't see anyone but continued their focus on the hotel. Frank could hear his brothers rapid breathing. Frank placed his hand on his shoulder and Samuel's breathing returned to normal as he faced his brother. "For Autumn" Frank simply states. "Right...for Autumn" Samuel replies before refocusing his gun at the hotel. Below, Dwight, Nate, Shelby, Greg and Chuck and many others slowly approached the hotel with their guns. They treaded lightly but damaged street made too much noise with the sounds of their footsteps echoing. Dwight motioned them for them to run up the gate. Dwight and the others ran up to the gate prepared to fire their guns. BLAM! BRAKKA! BLAM! BLAM! Adam and the others came above the wall and began shooting at the Dwight's group. Nate was hit and killed and many others we're as well. Dwight's group saw no other option but to retreat. Frank aimed his gun and began to fire but a bullet grazed across the head. "AAARGHHH! Fuck...fucker" Frank yells as he falls back clutching his bleeding head. Melanie smirks after her target falls. Adam and Tyler jump to the gate and begin to pull it open. "Where are we going?" James asks. "We're going after them" Tyler says to him. Adam, Melanie, James, Kenneth, Tyler, Morgan, Harold and Alice all begin to run after Dwight's group. Alice looks around at the dead bodies sprawled in the street. "Are you sure it's safe to go after them?" Alice calls to Adam. "Of course, look..." Adam points to the dropped guns on the floor. "A lot of them got so scared that they dropped their guns. Their defenseless, we have the upper hand" The group to continues to run down the street firing their guns at Dwight's group. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Samuel runs beside his brother and grabs his arm to help him up. "Come'on Frank we have to go!" "Alright, alright! I'm getting up" Frank yells as he clutches his bleeding head. The two brothers run outside of the office room and take the stairs. Once outside, they hop into their car and drive off back towards Dwight's base. Frank grabs a rag from the back seat and pressed against his wound. He looks in the rearview mirror at his wound. "That's going to be a hell of a scar..." Frank mutters as he winces in pain at the sharp pain on his head. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Dammit! They got away!" Melanie mutters to herself in frustration as Dwight's group drives their cars away from the scene. Adam sighs and watches as the cars speed down the street. "They may have got away, but we dealt a huge blow to their little army, they won't be back for a while" Adam tells them. "Let's get back to the hotel before they change their minds, we're exposed out here" The group began to walk down the streets as zombies begin to inch towards them having been attracted to the sounds of the gunshots. Tyler, Morgan and Harold begin to dispatch the zombies. The group arrives back at the hotel we're zombies inch closer to the dead bodies. "What about them?" Melanie asks pointing to the dead bodies in the streets. "Should we burn them?" "Who cares? I'd rather let the zombies have them then waste my time burning bodies for dead people who don't deserve it" James says. "I guess you're right, lets head in" Adam says as the group walks inside the hotel. Tyler and Morgan shut the gate. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Melanie and Kenneth walk into the infirmary where Karen seems to be working on something. Jack sits on his bed playing with his toys. Jack perks up and smiles as he sees them. "Hi dad! Adam! Melanie! What was the shooting for?" Jack asks curiously. "Nothing to worry about, don't worry son" Kenneth says before he hugs his son. Jack winces. "My shoulder dad, it hurts" "Right sorry..." Kenneth replies as he loosens his grip. "Glad you're okay Jack" Melanie tells him with a smile. Adam ruffles Jack's hair. "You hungry little guy, I'm about to go make dinner" "Yeah!" Jack replies. Adam nods to Kenneth and Jack before walking out the room with Melanie. Things are starting to look up again. Adam sighs to himself as he wonders how much longer it will last. Hopefully the group of assholes won't be back again. Hopefully they learned their lesson....hopefully. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Frank' *'Samuel' *'Dwight' *'Nate' *'Shelby' *'Greg' *'Chuck' 'Deaths' *'Nate' _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #35.' Category:Issues